Ryoji Sogetsu
Shirou Uchiha (士郎うちのは, Uchiha Shiro) is a shinobi from Amegakure and a Jōnin-Rank ninja. He is currently one of the surviving members of the Uchiha clan not associated with Konohagakure. He is currently the leader of Otogakure, a ninja village located in the Land of Sound. He is also an S-class missing-nin from Amegakure and a wanted criminal in his hometown, and as such has a bounty on his head. Appearance Despite his status as a criminal shinobi, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his eyes. While living in Amegakure, he would regularly have a gentle and soft look in his eyes, especially directed towards his younger sister. After becoming the leader of Otogakure, he would regularly have a stern look to them. He, like most members of the Uchiha clan, possesses dark gray eyes, black hair that hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. He is a man of average height and build. When he lived in Amegakure, his casual clothes was a black shirt and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them. When on duty, he would wear the traditional ANBU uniform with a mask and black coloured hooded cloak. As the leader of the Hidden Sound Village he currently wears a large black cloak with chin-high collar and uchiha symbols on it. Personality Shirou was a sensitive, but kind boy, and was traumatized by the idea of killing others. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. Nevertheless, he was a talented and gifted student, mastering every technique his father Shiki had ever taught him. He was kind and gentle towards his younger sister Misao and was respectful towards the people of his village and teachers. After the death of his beloved sister, Shirou's ideals and personality changed, becoming cold, lonely, cynical, and devoting his life to becoming stronger. As an adult, his personality was very different, having become more calm, serious, and aloof. He apparently believe's that the traumas he experienced in his youth and the people he had lost, had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering. Above all else, Shirou cared only for himself. He grew bored when there was no conflict or violence in the world, and immediately struck fear into others when they first met him. Nonetheless, he was seen to be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen and the dead. He would even hold a moment of silence for an opponent he had killed, which mean's he took no enjoyment in killing others and would preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could. During battle he is much more analytical and observant, not making a move before he had studied his opponents movements. He is also arrogant when he is in battle and would insult an opponent if they could not live up to his standards. Though he is not one to underestimate his opponents, going into battle with much caution and preparations in advance. Even when an opponent may prove to be stronger than him, he doesn't show much surprise or concern. He does not even lose his composure, meaning he has much confidance in his powers and skills. Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Kekki Genkai Category:ANBU Category:Otogakure